The Witch Fairy Queen
by romanceluver22
Summary: Vernon Dursley's brother dies and leaves his only daughter for Vernon to take care of, on top of Harry, but what happens when she's also a witch? This story switches focuses between Harry and Amelia. WARNING: This story not only diverges from the original storyline but also has heavy hints at sexual abuse along with other forms of abuse.


_**WELCOME! First off this story focuses alot on abuse and the effects that has on their personalities so if you don't like that, well leave I guess, though I would like you to give this a chance. Second off this story focuses on Amelia and Harry equally and will switch between them randomly. At certain points it'll seem like the focus is switching more towards one character or another but it will even out. Third off, this story jumps forward at random intervals. You're not missing much at these points and anything that you do miss will be explained in due time. Fourth off, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, I wish I did! Man what I would've done! Anyways I can't of anything else so enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

Amelia stumbled out of the car that she had been sitting in for hours and blinked up at Number 4 Privet Drive. She had thought that she would never have to visit here again, not after last time, but now she was living here.

A flash of the accident popped into her head before she could stop it and she shivered. Her Uncle Vernon pulled one of her trunks out of the trunk as her Aunt Petunia hooked her arm through hers and murmured, "Come along darling."

Amelia nodded and followed her up the steps to the door, ignoring Dudley's complaints about having to carry her stuff. When they walked through the door Amelia heard the click of the hallway cupboard closing.

Her aunt released her and stalked to the cupboard under the stairs, she tore the door open, "Go get Amelia's things from the car." She saw the small figure of a boy nod, then rush out of the cupboard and out the front door, looking down the whole time.

Her aunt smiled at her again, "Come, we've cleared out a room for you and even begun to decorate it." She then practically half dragged her up the stairs, muttering about useless freaks.

That evening Harry cooked dinner and Amelia couldn't help but feel bad about it, just seeing how skinny the boy was. She ate slowly and picked at her food, acting like she was depressed. She ate so slowly that the Dursley's had all eaten dessert and abandoned her to the living room telly.

When they had left she had half her plate of dinner left, and and a large plate filled with what her aunt had assumed was her favorite chocolate cake. The boy stood at the sink and washed dishes, glancing at her eviously.

After a moment Amelia stood, grabbed both her plates, and her silverware, and brought them into the kitchen. "Here," she whispered, "Eat." He shook his head, looking terrified. "It's not a trap Harry. Eat, I'll do the dishes."

After a moment of chewing his lower lip he took the food from her and set it on the counter, then ate her food as quickly as he could. Amelia smiled and began washing the dishes; she knew that they starved and beat him from last time.

The last time her family had come over they had shared the bedroom that Amelia was now living in. The very first thing that her parents had noticed was that Harry was not going to school, but was home all day, doing as Petunia bid him, or simply hiding in his cupboard, despite having turned five.

Her father had confronted his brother immediately. They had argued for what had seemed like hours, and it had ended with her family leaving the house, dragging Harry along with them.

They had went to a diner nearby and ordered dinner. At first Harry had not wanted to order anything, but after much encouragement he finally ordered a small plate of fries, which he ate ravenously.

He was clearly starved, and yet he would not order anything else. And so they had all ordered several plates more of food, and shoved it all his way, stating that they would not leave until he ate it all. Finally he had given in.

Next they had went to a hotel nearby and gotten two rooms right next to each other, connected by a door and with a private bathroom in each. In the gift shop of the hotel they had bought Harry some clothes that they hoped would fit him, then went upstairs.

Her parents showed them their room and said that they should wash up, then watch whatever they wanted on the telly. Amelia had nodded confidently and they had went to the connected room.

Amelia sent Harry to the bathroom to change and wash up, then collapsed onto the bed that was nearest the windows, and consequently the telly, leaving the other bed for Harry.

She flipped through the channels and finally settled on a favorite cartoon of hers as Harry walked out of the bathroom. She looked over at him and frowned, the clothes were still too large.

Harry fidgeted nervously as she stared at him, then hopped off the bed and knocked on the connecting door. Her parents opened it and Amelia pointed to Harry. Her father nodded and grabbed Harry's hand taking him into the adults' room and closing the door behind him. Her mother sat next to her quietly and pulled her into a tight hug as they watched the cartoon.

After a while her father stuck his head out of the room, looking pale. "We're going to go buy him clothes, then give him a bath." Her mother nodded and Amelia asked if she could come with. Her father simply shook his head and they left.

After about an hour the two boys walked back into the room and Amelia was surprised to see how skinny the boy really was, his pants were still too big on him and were only staying up due to the belt that was firmly around his waist. Her father carried a bag of candy, chips, sodas, and a bucket of popcorn. "Why don't you two pick out a movie to watch together?"

Amelia nodded and accepted the bag of junk food, then patted the bed next to her and Harry quietly sat down. Amelia made Harry help her pick a movie, The Muppets Take Manhattan, and then made him lay next to her and eat the junk food they had picked out.

Briefly Amelia could hear her father talking to someone on the phone, but she turned the volume up so that they couldn't.

Towards the end of the movie Amelia got tired and pulled Harry into a hug, his first ever hug. And he smiled for the first time in a long time. They fell asleep that way, both missing seeing the wedding ceremony between Miss Piggy and Kermit.

The next day her parents woke them and they took them to breakfast where Harry willingly ate what they ordered him. After that they had to take Harry home so that he could meet with a social worker.

The moment they entered the door her Uncle Vernon converged on them and began to berate her father about why on earth he had taken the 'freak' and how dare he say such things to them.

As soon as the arguing began Amelia grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, smiling at the younger boy. Harry scooted closer to her, fear glistening in his eyes. After a few minutes of fighting her mother brought the two of them upstairs and closed the door on their room, but not before she heard, "There are bruises on him Vernon!"

Over the next two weeks there were several visits from the social worker, along with trips to doctors to make sure that Harry was okay. He wasn't. Amelia didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, just that it would take a long time to fix.

By the time they had to leave, her parents were barely on speaking terms with her aunt and uncle, but Amelia and Harry had become extremely close. Amelia had taught him what she knew about math and reading and shapes and colors. She had taught him games and tricks to making himself dream good dreams, rather than bad ones. But most of all she had taught him that someone could love him.

After they were gone, from what she'd heard, Harry was now allowed to go to school and the Dursley's were supposed to have moved Harry into the room that they'd been living in, along with seeing a therapist. Her parents seemed to doubt that the last two would last for very long. Amelia wondered why.

Now that she was back in this house, not even a year later, she had to wonder why she was being treated so nicely. Surely they disliked her for what had happened? Amelia had no answers.

As Amelia washed the dishes Harry ate quickly, trying to stop from being caught. When he finished he attempted to take over the dishes, but instead Amelia turned and pulled him into her arms.

For a moment he was stiff, then the six year old relaxed into her, smiling, and allowed himself to wrap his arms around her. She looked down at the young boy and murmured, "Have you been having good dreams lately?"

He nodded into her chest, "And I've got some figurines, would you like to see them?" She nodded with a smile, "Yes, but lets finish these dishes." Harry nodded and the two worked together quickly.

When they finished Harry happily took her to his cupboard and showed her the figurines that he'd been collecting. Most of them looked like old toys that Dudley had discarded or lost, but a few of them were things that Dudley either weren't into or wasn't allowed to have.

"Where did you get those?" She murmured, pointing to the wizard figurines. Harry smiled at what were clearly his favorite figurines, "A boy at school had them, one of Dudley's friends. Dudley made him throw them in the trash because magic isn't real."

Amelia nodded, "I have a secret to tell you." Harry's eyes widened and he leaned in, "Magic's real," she whispered. Harry's eyes widened, "But Uncle V-" "He's lying. I don't know why, but he is." And to prove it she made one of his figurines float. He stared in awe. "Come on, let's go outside." He nodded and the two went out into the backyard and talked under a tree.

"I'm a witch. Mom was too. Dad wasn't. Apparently that was a bad thing. Apparently we could get in trouble." Harry stared at her with wide eyes, "So...magic is real? Do girls only have it?" Amelia shook her head with a smile, "No, I think you're a wizard. You do magic all the time without realizing it." Harry shook his head, "B-but..." "Harry, please don't lie to yourself. You see it all the time."

After a time of silence passed Harry nodded, "So what do wizards and witches do?" Amelia looked at him, "I don't know. Survive I guess, like the muggles." Harry looked at her quizzically, "People without magic. I'm not supposed to say that word very often though. They're just people." Harry nodded. "Do you think we can survive here?" After a short time she nodded and smiled, "Of course we can Harry." She pulled him into a hug.

_~_~_~HP_~_~_~

Amelia, the skinny, black haired, blue eyed eight year old that was living with Dursley's was growing mad and losing control of herself. She'd been living with them for barely a month and she was already on the verge of killing them, if she was able to.

These dark thoughts, which no eight year old should ever be forced to think, were currently focused on the eldest, and consequently largest of the Dursleys, her Uncle Vernon, who was screaming at the cowering and crying six year old at his feet.

Harry had accidentally caused a glass of water to explode on the table, presumably because the Dursleys had been taking turns insulting him.

Amelia had offered to make tea but she couldn't focus on it as Harry cowered and cried. She wanted desperately to rush to him and help. To tell her uncle off and take Harry and run.

But what had caused her to see red, and consequently cause the teapot to blow up was when her uncle had kicked the boy in the stomach and they all heard a loud crack.

The other two Dursleys, her aunt and cousin, had laughed, until the teapot had blown up. Her Aunt Petunia had screamed and her cousin Dudley had dove under the table. Her uncle, who had turned and smile at his wife and child, turned back to Harry venomously. "You freak! How dare you destroy our property!" As Vernon pulled his belt from his belt loops and pulled it back to hit him Amelia dove in front of him as all of the lights in the house blew out.

Her aunt decided to join her son under the table with a squeal while Vernon smacked the belt into her chest. Amelia screamed at the pain of it, but didn't move.

"Amelia! Move so the freak can be punished! Don't you realize this was all caused by him?" Amelia shook her head, gathering all her courage, "I did this. It wasn't Harry. It was me. I'm a w-" Her uncle smacked her, "Don't say that word!" Amelia stared at him mutinously, her cheek throbbing in pain, "I'm a WITCH! I do MAGIC!"

Vernon pulled the belt back and whipped her with it. She cried out as he glared at her and yelled, his face turning red and his vein bulging, "There's no such thing as magic!" "Yes there is! I'm a witch and-"

He kicked her so hard that she fell back into Harry, who had stopped sobbing. There was another loud crack as one of her ribs broke. Amelia stared up at him, clutching her side and breathing heavily, "You can't pretend its not real! You can't beat it out of us! We're not freaks! We're wizards!"

"Oh? You think I can't beat it out of you? Watch me!" And with that Vernon lifted Amelia over his shoulder and thundered up the stairs to her room. He kicked the door open, breaking it and slammed her down onto her bed. He tore her pants off, then opened hers. "You're a freak! But it can be fixed."

_~_~_~HP_~_~_~

Amelia climbed sorely out of the cupboard. Besides the fact that the cupboard was simply not designed to house a growing 10 year old girl and an 8 year old, her uncle had punished her the previous night and she was still rather sore. Harry climbed out after her and walked towards the kitchen, while Amelia walked to the door to grab the mail. She flipped through it as she walked back to the kitchen and was surprised to see her name on a letter and decided to discreetly slide it into the cupboard. If any of the Dursley's saw it they'd surely take it away.

She walked into the kitchen and was unsurprised to see that it looked as if a birthday cake had thrown up all over it. Not in the sense that there was birthday batter all over the walls, no more in the sense that her aunt had decorated every ounce of the room that she could reach and had made Harry help her with the parts she couldn't reach.

Amelia joined Harry in the kitchen and helped him make Dudley his special birthday breakfast. Amelia glanced into the living room and was unsurprised to see a mountain of presents. Dudley slammed into the room as they finished making breakfast and Amelia had to suppress a sigh.

As their aunt and uncle celebrated his birthday and informed him of the day they had planned, Amelia and Harry served them. Dancing around each other in the kitchen they some how managed to serve seven courses for the breakfast. Finally the breakfast was over but next was the time to watch Dudley open his presents.

For almost two hours the pair sat stoically on the floor watching him open all 31 of his presents. Some where so large they required set up, which Dudley demanded occur immediately, which meant the pair had to get up and put it together as best they could as fast as they could. Some of them he found so cool that he had to play with them immediately.

His favorite was a large metal bat that he used to chase Harry around the room until he tripped over his new toy car that just so happened to roll right where his foot had landed. They then had to face his howling and their uncle's screaming. Finally they three Dursley's left, leaving Harry and Amelia to clean up the mess and prepare for dinner.

The two quickly cleaned up the mess, carefully folding up all wrapping paper the way Petunia liked it, then carefully place it in the garbage so that even the garbage was organized.

They carried the toys upstairs, even the large objects, placing it all in his room, having to make way for some of it by putting it in his second room.

With all of that done they rushed happily downstairs and ate the leftovers of the breakfast, which for once were plentiful. They ate their largest meal in a year, and they were both so full neither felt like moving.

However Harry did feel like doing one thing, "Do you think we could-" "Do magic?" Harry nodded nervously. Amelia smiled and nodded. For the next half hour the two practiced making things fly around the room, along with causing the lights to dim and brighten.

"Hey Harry. I got a letter earlier." Harry's eyes widened, "Is it from Hogwarts? Have they finally contacted us?" "Let's go see." The two rushed eagerly to the cabinet and Harry wanted to tear it open, however Amelia carefully opened the letter, wishing to save the letter that would be their savior.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

The two stared at the letter in awe, their first contact with the wizarding world since being orphaned. "We don't have an owl," Harry murmured. "We don't need one. Remember they can get our letter to Hogwarts. Thats how auntie got hers from Dumbledore."

When the two first started going to school they researched magic and found out about a bunch of different types of magic. They'd found out about mind reading and had been attempting it for a long time. It had only worked twice, and only for Amelia.

The first time she had just gotten a glimpse of gossip that her aunt had been thinking about. They had decided to be daring to find out some real dirt. Harry had provoked Dudley to get him away from his mother so that Amelia and her could be alone. Then she had asked about Hogwarts while looking her in the eyes. What she had seen was so sad, but also so exciting that she hadn't minded the beatings and the lack of food very much, and neither had Harry.

_Petunia rushed to the door as she heard the mailman pulling onto the street. She tore the door open and rushed down the driveway right as the mailman pulled up. She had to be a witch. She just had to be, Lily was a witch which meant that she had to be too. The mailman smiled at the young girl, "It finally came sweetheart." She snatched it up happily and tore it open. She read through it, quickly at first, excited at the prospect of going to school with Lily once more, however as she read she began to shake and without realizing it she dropped to the ground crying. Lily found her sometime later and had asked her what was wrong. Petunia grew angry, why was she so special when Petunia was the eldest? Lily got everything while Petunia got nothing it wasn't fair! "Y-you're a freak! You all are! Get away from me!" _

It had ended with that and Amelia was severely beaten. When the pair was in the cupboard that night she told him all about what she had seen in hushed whispers. They both were focused so much on Lily. What she had looked like. They obsessed on it for weeks on end, hoarding art supplies so that she could accurately portray the young girl.

Finally she managed to reproduce her likeness exactly. Her thin legs, her fiery red hair, her emerald green eyes that matched Harry's so well, her pretty yellow sundress; all of it. The picture was still pinned on the wall at were their feet touched it with a tack they'd managed to steal. They stared at it every night and made up stories about her all the time, imagining what her life might've been like.

And now they would be going to the same school she had gone to, being taught the same things, meeting her friends. They were so excited! "We should write back, before they get back," Amelia murmured. Harry nodded in agreement.

They grabbed a pen and some paper and Amelia began responding in the best cursive she could manage, while Harry started on dinner.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_As you are aware I am Amelia Cadence Dursley and, as you are probably aware, I am living with my cousin Harry James Potter. What you may not be aware of is that Harry and I are being abused on a daily basis. _

_Not just to escape this abuse, but also to continue the study of magic, which my cousin and I have attempted to study on our own, I would be very pleased to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However I can not in good consciousness leave my cousin here to live in this abuse while I am gone._

_Therefore I have a single stipulation to my admittance into Hogwarts; Harry must be moved into a location that I deem safe. I understand that you may need more evidence to support my claims of abuse and as such I implore you to come visit us at Number 4 Privet Drive and see how we are treated, which I am confident will prove my claims beyond all possible doubt. _

_Yours Sincerly, _

_Amelia Cadence Dursley_

Amelia had been working on the letter for a long time, waiting for her letter to finally arrive. She changed it just a little bit, so that it matched the Deputy Headmistress's letter. She ran upstairs into her uncle's study and grabbed an envelope. She copied down the addresses on it, then ran out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, and shoved the envelope in the mailbox. She ran back into the house and began to help Harry with dinner.

_~_~_~HP_~_~_~

Harry was curled into Amelia that night, smelling the cleaners on them, having had to clean the kitchen before being allowed to go to bed. "Amelia?" Harry whispered, staring at the bright green eyes that were staring down at them from the wall. "Yes?" She whispered back. "Do you really think they'll really rescue us?" Amelia paused, then nodded, "Of course." "What about Uncle?" "They'll have gone to school. They'll be stronger than we are. They can take him." "Are you sure?" Amelia nodded, "Yes."

They were quiet for awhile, both staring up at the woman in the picture. "Hey Amelia." "Yes?" "Could you . . ." "Harry just ask what you want to ask." "Could we ask Auntie another question? I want to know more about her."

Amelia sat up, to the best of her ability without hitting her head on the ceiling. She stared at the boy with the lightning shaped scar that rested right about his mother's emerald green eyes. She stroked his hair out of his eyes and looked into them. He looked into them, they seemed so sad and desperate. She ran her thumb on the scar and he smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded, "Alright. What are we going to ask?"

The next morning, after their uncle left they were in the backyard with their aunt, their cousin was out with some of his friends. They were weeding and as the sun got nearer to the top of the sky the pair grew nervous and began to fidget, which of course went unnoticed to their aunt.

Finally, when it was almost noon Harry couldn't stand it anymore and he whirled around, "Tell me about my mom!" Petunia gapped at him while Amelia stood and turned around. "What did you say boy!?" Amelia spoke up, "He asked you to tell him about his mom, Lily, right?"

Petunia turned and looked at her and when their eyes locked Amelia was overwhelmed with the images that swirled in her vision and the thoughts that crowded her head. After minutes of quite Petunia broke eye contact then stormed over to the young girl, whose head was pounding, and slapped her across the face.

"Stay out of my head, freak!" She spit on her, then dragged her by her hair back into the house and slammed her into the cupboard. She locked the door and stormed back outside and Amelia could hear her yell, "Get back to work boy!"

Hours passed and Amelia managed to sort through the thoughts that she had managed to get a glimpse of. She had seen two boys, though it was almost hard to tell that they weren't the same boys. Both with messy black hair and slouches. The only reason she could tell they weren't the same person was that there was one thought of the two of them together, and one of the boys had glasses, like Harry. She began to sketch them, and all the images she had seen. When Harry started on dinner Amelia set her sketches aside and began to write out the thoughts she had heard.

And then she heard the front door slam open and she hurriedly stuffed the papers under their thin mattress. He stomped past the door and she heard the kitchen door open and her uncle greet her aunt.

She could hear her aunt hurriedly explaining what Amelia had done and tried to force herself backwards, trying to melt into the wall behind her, as her uncle stormed down the hallway and tore the door open, practically tore the door off its hinges.

Amelia pressed herself further back but it did no good as Vernon grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him. She couldn't stop from yelping in pain as her ankle snapped. Vernon growled and punched her in the gut, "Be quite girl!" As he tore at her pants there was a knock on the door.

Vernon growled and shoved her back into the cupboard. She heard his zipper being zipped up and the door slamming open, "What do you want?" A calm, cool, womanly voice responded, "Mr. Dursley? The guardian of Amelia Dursley and Harry Potter?"

"Who are you?" She heard Petunia squeak, "Professor!" "Yes. I am Professor McGonagall. May I see the children?" "You may not! Get off of our property!" "I am afraid I can not do that. Show me the children and this will all be resolved."

Amelia forced herself to gather up her courage, "I'm in here!" There was the sound of a struggle, a small explosion, and something large being slammed into the ground, then quite footsteps and Petunia whimpering.

After a moment the lock slid away and the door opened. Amelia could see the surprise on the elderly woman's face and knew what she was seeing. Amelia had not yet pulled her pants up and as such the bruises on her legs and thighs were plain to the eye. "Are we leaving?"

The woman bent down and nodded, offering her hand to Amelia. Amelia accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled forward. When she was on her feet she pulled up her pants and turned around, hurriedly grabbing the papers from under the mattress and from the wall, along with Harry's figurines, then turned around, "Harry's in the kitchen."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but nodded and stood. Amelia walked past her aunt, trying to ignore her, and into the kitchen where Harry was trying to hide behind the fridge. Amelia pulled away from the elder woman and walked up to Harry, "It's okay Harry, they came, just like I said they would. They can't hurt us anymore." She reached out her hand and pulled Harry up and into a hug, as he had begun to sob.

She pet his hair and held him tightly, "Shh, it's okay Harry. It's okay." Her shirt was soaked through with tears when the Deputy Headmistress set her hand on Amelia's shoulder and murmured, "We have to go." Amelia nodded and pulled away from Harry, "Come on cry baby, we're going to a good home now."

She smiled down at him and he smiled up at her. The held hands and followed McGonagall down the street. After they had walked a distance away Mcgonagall stopped and the pair followed suit. A stick, which the pair rightly assumed to be a wand, appeared in her hand and she flung her arm. They stared at the wand, waiting for something to happen.

After a few moments a bus tore down the street and slammed to a stop in front of them. The pair gapped up at the bus and McGonagall walked curtly up the steps, signaling that they should follow. "Professor?" A dirty looking man asked in surprise. She nodded curtly, "Mr. Shunpike. There are three of us headed to the front gates of Hogwarts, I believe thats 2 Galleons and 11 Sickles, for each of us to have a hot chocolate, water bottle and toothbrush." The man nodded, "'Tis indeed Professor."

She dropped the strange looking coins into his hand and the man pulled out six bottles, three of which were labeled hot chocolate and three of which were labeled hot water. McGonagall grabbed them. "What color toothbrushes do you want?" McGonagall replied curtly, "Red." Harry piped up, "What colors are there?" "Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple, Orange, Black, and White." "Red," Harry responded immediately, trying to impress McGonagall. Amelia thought for a moment, the green looked like Harry and Lily's eyes. "Green." McGonagall rose an eyebrow but said nothing.

The two then followed McGonagall up three flights of stairs to the top floor. They picked the beds on the far end of the bus, Harry and Amelia sharing a bed. They sipped the hot chocolate as Amelia talked about what she had seen, pointing to her sketches as she did so.

"First I saw Lily making a flower bloom. And then her flying through the air off of a swing set. Then I saw a boy that Petunia thought was scary but I think he looks nice. There were a bunch more times that I saw him and Lily together, and also he called Petunia the M word." "Muggle?" "Yep."

"Then I saw Lily and Petunia at a birthday party, they seemed to be young and they liked each other, alot. Then I saw another guy, he looked alot like the first guy, but he has glasses and his hairs messier. I think he might be your dad." Harry's eyes widened and he stroked the image of his father while she kept talking.

"Petunia saw the two of them fight once, through the window. There was another dark haired man with your dad. Then I saw a wedding invitation for Lily and a guy named James, I think James is your dad's name. Petunia tore it up. Then I saw a vase, I think Petunia bought it for Lily as a present, it's really ugly. She did it on purpose."

Harry nodded in agreement, it looked awful, and just like something their aunt would pick out. "The last thing I saw was you. You were a baby wrapped in a blanket and there was a letter with you. It was from Dumbledore again I think. I didn't see what this one said but Petunia was sad and mad at the same time."

The pair stared at all the images Amelia had sketched out for a while longer before McGonagall spoke. She pointed to the image of the first dark haired boy, "His name was, and is, Severus Snape. He told your mom that she was a witch and was her best friend for a while." She pointed to the image of the boy with glasses, "This _is_ your father. His name was James Potter." She pointed to the last dark haired boy, "This was your- your father's best friend, Sirius Black."

She looked to Amelia then, "How did you find all this out?" Amelia swallowed, "I read Petunia's mind." McGonagall openly gaped at her, "You what?" "I read her mind." "Legitimacy is an extremely high level skill set, one that many people can not master after years of magical training!" Harry blinked, then smiled wide, "That's awesome Amelia! You're way ahead of the game!" She gave him a small smile and allowed herself to be hugged while she looked at the odd look on the elder woman's face.

Once Harry had let her go the Professor spoke again, "How on earth did you manage it?" "Well, we researched a bunch of different types of magic, and this one seemed cool so we looked into all the different theories and started to try them. I can show you if you'd like."

The shocked woman shook her head, "This isn't something that is done lightly young lady. There is a reason a person's mind is so hard to read, because it is that person's and that person's alone. It is extremely invasive and rude to read someones mind, even with their permission."

Amelia and Harry looked at her shocked, then Harry spoke up, "We just did it to find out about my parents. We didn't know anything about them, now we do." McGonagall sucked in a harsh breath, "Nothing? Albus assured me-" Amelia interrupted, "All we know is that they died in a car crash." McGonagall gasped, "A car crash! They told you that it was a car crash!"

Harry nodded, taken aback, "You mean. . . They didn't die from a car crash?" McGonagall took a steadying breath, "I'm afraid not Harry. Your parents died saving you from a terrible man named..." Amelia and Harry stared at her holding their breaths, finally Harry murmured, "Named..." "Named Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. He was a terrible man who killed and tortured many people. He went after your family, your parents died trying to protect you, it was this that protected you when he went after you. You managed to survive while he died, leaving you only with your lightning scar."

Harry's eyes were wide and Amelia pulled Harry into her arms and made him take a drink of hot chocolate. While Harry tried to absorb what he had just been told Amelia turned to McGonagall, "Did you know them?" She nodded, "I taught them, all four of them." Harry looked at her, "What were they like, my parents?" The bus skidded to a stop and several people got off and walked into a nearby building.

"Your mother was brilliant, she was very good at Potions and Charms. Your father was brilliant as well, but he didn't put as much emphasis on his studies and instead choose to focus on pranking." Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "Pranking?" McGonagall chuckled, "Yes, he had three friends and as a group the four of them managed to get into a lot of shenanigans."

"Who were his friends?" "Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and . . . Sirius Black." She was quiet for a little while longer then began speaking for again, "When Lily started going to school she was friends with Severus, and neither of them liked James very much at first. After much trying on his part though, Lily fell for James and they got married."

Harry smiled tearily and Amelia held him as he looked at the images she had drawn, "We should add color to them." Amelia nodded, "Of course." The rest of the ride passed in silence, with Harry staring at the images, Amelia making Harry drink water or chocolate, and McGonagall watching them interestedly.

Finally Harry grew tired and Amelia had them both brush their teeth and curl up in the bed and they slept.

McGonagall woke them some time later, "We've arrived." The two climbed out of bed and followed her down the stairs and out to a gate which opened to a path that led to the castle. The gate opened for them and they follow McGonagall up to the castle. Harry and Amelia oggled the grounds, and when they entered the castle, the paintings that oggled them right back. After much climbing they finally reached what they could only assume was the nurse's office.

"Poppy?" McGonagall called out into the empty office. A woman walked out of a door at the other end of the office, "Minerva, how did it-" And then she saw them standing awkwardly, holding onto each other. "I need you to give them physicals." Poppy nodded, "Mr. Potter, please come with me." Amelia let go of his hand, and when he looked at her with concern, she nodded and Harry walked with Poppy into the office.

After half an hour they walked out of the office, both looking pale. As Harry walked towards them Poppy called to Amelia, "Miss. Dursley, please come this way." Amelia walked towards her, squeezing Harry's hand as she passed him.

When she entered the office, which was very white, Poppy handed her a small frock, "I will walk out of the room for a moment and while I am gone please dress in this." Amelia nodded and changed nervously. When Poppy entered the room she sucked in her breath and indicated that she should sit.

She cast some spells and Amelia glowed various colors after each spell, and Poppy wrote things down on a notepad. She immediately noticed that Amelia's ankle was broken and she set to healing it with a spell and gauze wrapped around it.

She tapped her lightly with a hammer and stretched her legs and arms out, writing things down all the while. Finally she asked her to stand and she cast two spells. The first cause her entire body to glow blue, which caused her Poppy to frown. However when cast a second spell she gasped as Amelia turned red. Amelia's eyes widened, "What is it?"

Poppy crouched down to look Amelia in the eyes, "Amelia, did they rape you?" Amelia looked down and muttered a confirmation. Poppy's jaw set, "I will make sure neither of you will ever be sent there again, I promise." Amelia looked her in the eyes, "I'm holding you to that." Poppy was startled by the conviction she saw in the young girl but nodded in acceptance.

Poppy cast one more and a ghostly dove burst forth. Poppy spoke to the dove, "Albus I demand you get down here, immediately." The dove nodded and flew through a wall. "Alright Miss. Dursley, lets go join Minerva and Mr. Potter." Amelia nodded and followed the woman out of the office. She walked up to Harry and he stood awkwardly from where he'd been sitting on a bed.

Amelia smiled reassuringly as the doors opened and an extremely old regal looking man glided into the room. "Poppy, Minerva, may I ask what was so urgent that you both sent me your Patronus's?" They had been standing in front of Harry and Amelia and stepped away from them. Minerva replied as she stepped away, "Albus, this is Mr. Potter and his cousin Miss. Dursley." He blinked, "And why are they here?"

Minerva produced a familiar looking paper and handed it to Albus. As he read the note Poppy cast another spell and a stack of papers flew towards them from the office. Albus caught them and read them as well, his frown increasing as he read each paper.

When he was done he peered down at Amelia over his half mooned spectacles, "I apologize Amelia, I had no idea what would result from sending you to be with the Dursley's, rather than sending you to live with you mother's family. We can certainly insure that you will go to live with the Lovegoods."

However Amelia was not fooled, "And Harry?" Albus sighed heavily, "I'm afraid that he must continue to live with the Dursley's. Step will be taken to ensure that he has a better way of life-" "No! No they'll kill him!" "I can assure you-" Amelia locked her arms around Harry, "We are going to stay together! I always made sure they didn't kill him. I took the brunt of all of it, without me there its going to get worse and they'll be no one to protect him!"

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment then looked at Harry, "What're your thoughts, my boy?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, then pulled away from Amelia. "They punished Amelia really bad for protecting me. They locked her in the closet for days without food and they hit her all the time and they did other bad things as well. I don't want to go through that too. They'll be really mad that we left and that McGonagall got the drop on uncle. And if we go back, or I go back, they'll be really mad that we didn't stay away. I'll be punished really bad. I don't want to and I- I won't."

Amelia reached down and squeezed his hand while Poppy spoke up, "As a healer I can not allow any abuse to continue for anyone, let alone someone that will be a future student at Hogwarts." Minerva spoke up, "I must agree with Poppy, I have not even read the results of the physicals and yet I already agree with Poppy."

Albus looked at Minerva helplessly, "Minerva you know why we can't take him out of the Dursley's household." Amelia spoke up, "We don't. Why?" The two adults looked at each other and minerva sighed, "We have to tell them." "They are not ready to know!" "They were not ready for what they went through either!" Albus sighed, "There are blood wards, created to ensure that you would be safe with your family so long as you called the place home."

Amelia and Harry blinked, then Harry spoke up, "I don't call it home. I hate it there. I want to leave and never go back." Albus sighed while Minerva spoke up, "I will not allow him to go back to that horrid place, and I will do anything to prevent it. I'm certain Poppy agrees with me." Poppy nodded in agreement.

Albus looked between the four of them helplessly, "Alright, make the arrangements Minerva. I have to have a meeting with the Minster." Minerva nodded and Albus glided dejectedly from the room.

Minerva turned to the pair, with Poppy following suit, "I will write Xenophilius Lovegood, who is your mother's brother Amelia, and speak to him about what has occurred. Until then you may stay with Poppy in the hospital wing." She looked to Poppy for confirmation and she nodded.

Poppy smiled down at Amelia, "We can see about getting you two some better fitting clothes." Amelia smiled back and Harry squeezed her hand. She glanced at him and, seeing the scared look on his face, wrapped her arms around him, "It won't be like last time."

Harry had been afraid of going shopping for a little over a year now, ever since the Dursley's had attempted to leave him alone in a bad neighborhood. This had been foiled when Amelia had noticed he wasn't with them and had run to a police officer and told him that her brother was missing. When they had found him two men were beating him with pipes because they had attempted to mug him but he had nothing to give them.

Poppy and Minerva shared a look between them but said nothing. "Is there any other concerns you have, before I go?" Minerva asked. Amelia responded quietly, "Can we meet him first?" Minerva nodded with a smile, "Of course." Then she walked out with a good bye.

_~_~_~HP_~_~_~

Poppy had taken them clothes shopping and had gotten them some traditional wizarding clothing, which both Harry and Amelia found to be very heavy, but which Poppy assured them they would get used to after awhile. She also took them to Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes in Hogsmeade to show them how wonderful the wizarding world could be and let them spend a rather large amount of money.

She took them around the wizarding world with portkeys, not sure their frail bodies could handle the dangers associated with apparition. She also set them on a regime of healing and nutrition potions that would hopefully fix the damage that had been done to them by abuse and lack of food and set them back on the right growth track.

She also introduced them to Hagrid, who was thrilled to meet them and who they were thrilled to meet as well. Hagrid showed them around the beautiful grounds and introduced them to the more mild of the creatures on the ground, which Amelia loved and she begged Hagrid to allow her to help him care for them. He happily agreed.

Two days after the letter had been sent Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter, Luna Lovegood, showed up at Hogwarts, to meet the young pair. To say they were an odd pair would be an understatement.

Xenophilius was wearing what appeared to be a pair of brown muggle slippers and a patched up muggle bathrobe. He also had on a dark blue sweater with yellow moons on it that moved, or at least appeared to move, along with a yellow pair of pants that were held far about where his waist could possibly physically be by a belt. His hair was blond, long, and held back behind his head by a hair tie that appeared to have a rather large bell on it, which was confirmed as the bell rang as he walked towards the pair.

Luna on the other hand was wearing a pair of muddy overalls, that were rolled up to her knees and elbows, over top of a red sweater which had yellow suns dancing on it. She also appeared to be wearing brown muggle slippers, which looked to be patched up. Her hair matched her father's in that it was blond, long, and tied up in a ponytail, though this one seemed to have a radish on it rather than a bell, presumably to match the earrings that were revealed by her pulled back hair.

It seemed they had dressed to match and both were muddy and looked overall disorganized. But they also appeared to be overwhelmingly happy, in an extremely odd way. When they reached the pair they both overzealously shook hands with Harry and Amelia and introduced themselves, then reached around each other and shook the other person's hand.

Poppy smiled wearily at them, "Have you two been taking too much cheering potion lately?" Xenophilius shook his head, causing a loud ringing sound to fill everyone's ears, "Oh no! I haven't made a potion in years! Not since-" He seemed to grow sad for a moment, but the shook his head once more, once again filling everyone's ears with a ringing sound and a fixed a smile on his face, "So! This is Harry and Amelia! How pleasant to meet you! I have to say since we got your letter while we were away in Cambodia Luna has been so excited to meet you! She insisted we leave right away!"

Minerva looked at him wearily, "May I ask what you were doing in Cambodia, Xenophilius?" He simply waved his hand dismissively and murmured something about interviews while Luna spoke up, "Oh yes! I couldn't wait to meet my cousins! I didn't think I had any cousins before! I'm so glad you'll be living with us! Hopefully we'll go on more trips and learn a whole lot together!"

Amelia stared at them wondering what fresh hell this was. They must be insane, she decided that there was no other explanation. As Amelia was attempting to think of ways out of the new insanity that they were about to be placed in Harry was thrilled and smiled happily at Luna.

"Travels? Where do you guys go, besides Cambodia?" Luna smiled back at him and responded dreamily, "Oh everywhere. China, Brazil, daddy was talking about going to Egypt in a few months. I can't wait, did you know they used to worship cats and dung beetles?" Harry shook his head enthusiastically, "Really? That's so odd!"

As the three of them; Xenophilius, Luna, and Harry, discussed Egypt and all of its oddities, Amelia turned to Poppy, "Is he sane?" Poppy nodded and gave a soft laugh, "Oh yes, he's just odd and overzealous." Amelia looked at him doubtfully, however Harry seemed to be having a good time talking to them and if Harry was happy then Amelia would be too, she'd just have to learn to live with this.

_~_~_~HP_~_~_~

Amelia and Harry had been living with the Lovegoods for a week now and their bedroom was now finished. Previously they had been sleeping on the floor in Luna's room while Xenophilius, who both Harry and Amelia called Uncle X, on his request because he thought it made him sound cool, had spent the entire week building them the best bedroom he could think of for them. It was added as a whole other floor and had the entire ceiling acting as a window. It was also clearly charmed so that the room was much bigger on the inside than the outside.

When Amelia first entered the room she was startled; she'd spent most of her time reading the various books she had found everywhere, some with such odd titles as The Notorious Nude of Naples which had very little to do with Naples the city and instead choose to focus on how most animals are nude and humans are the odd ones out of the bunch and why wizards are to blame for that, and as such she allowed them to make all design choices.

This turned out to be a monumentally stupid idea as the room now looked like a rainbow had thrown up all over the place. Amelia had blinked and half the room was a different color! But when Harry had smiled up at her and asked, "Don't you love it!? Uncle X cast a spell so that parts of the wall change color at random! That way we never get bored!" Amelia had melted and said it was great, all the while looking wearily up at said Uncle.

The walls were not the only odd parts. The first thing you noticed was the giant bed in the middle of the room which both red and green and had a huge mountain of pillows on top of it. Hanging from the ceiling in several places were odd stuffed creatures that moved and flew around the room randomly messing with items with in the room. There were two desks squashed right next to each other with a window behind it, looking out over top of a hill revealing a weird looking house a ways away. The desks were odd shaped, though thankfully were only one color; one being red and the other being green, with chairs to match.

There were also random empty bookcases all over the place. Amelia looked at Harry and Uncle X questioningly, Harry smiled and pulled her further in the room. "Uncle X is taking us book shopping so we can have all our own books! Also you like how I used red and green? Green's your favorite color and red's mine!" She nodded wearily as she wondered when his favorite color had become red while noting that all the green's in the room were the color of Harry's eyes. Amelia looked to her Uncle and he winked at her, "We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so you can fill up your bookcases and get you school stuff."

Amelia nodded and he left the room so that Harry could drag her around the room and show his personal touches off in privacy.

_**So what did you think? Any questions you have will be answered for you when I see them. Lots of love!**_


End file.
